A Happy Accident
by AcademyShadowhunter
Summary: Light-hearted and fluffy :) Sang has a run in with Jade in gym class that lands her in Dr. Green's office. Poor Sang loses her footing and ends up sprawled in his lap. Will they be caught in a compromising position or will it just be a happy accident?
1. Gym Class

Hello my lady birds! This is just a lovely piece of fluff with Sang and the boys. It was my first Academy fanfic ever. Seems so long ago now *sighs* Anyway I hope you all enjoy the ride. XOXO ASH

Part One

*Sang*

I don't understand why she hates me so much. I'm not mean to her. Before I met the boys I was a wallflower and didn't get noticed by anyone at all. I was content blending in and trying to avoid contact as much as possible. Jade was determined to make sure I knew she noticed me.

It was hot, sticky and humid and the air conditioner in the gym was broken. Even with shorts and a t-shirt and my hair twisted up in a clip – I was still hot. I looked over at Nathan and Gabriel with sweat pouring down their faces playing an intense game of basketball wondering how I ever got so lucky to have both of them in my life. Nathan winked at me before sinking a shot from the 3 point line earning several scowls from the other team.

"Can't stop staring at your boyfriends for one minute, can you?""They don't mind when I do," I shot back. I surprised myself that I responded to her taunts. There was just something about her that made me want to use Kota and Nathan's defense training.

Her cheeky grin morphed into a scowl, "I don't know what they see in you especially North. He deserves a girl who can look good on his arm."

My cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Leave it to Jade to poke at my insecurities. I didn't want to fight and end up in Mr. Hendricks' office or worse Mr. McCoy. I stood up on from my spot on the bleachers and shimmied in front of her feet. I felt a sharp kick to my ankle causing me to stumble forward. I grabbed the closest bleacher to steady myself, but instead crashed knee first. I thought it was just a scrape until I saw the open wound from the edge of the metal. It took less than a minute before I looked up to two sets of eyes staring down at me.

"Trouble! I leave you alone for one second and you split your knee open," Gabe heaved me up so I could balance on one leg. I would fall on my already injured ankle.

Nathan inspected the rest of my body for any serious wounds then swung one arm under my knees and the other to support my back. "Honey, I can walk. It's just a cut."

"Peanut, you're bleeding and limping. You don't need to walk. The blood might run down your leg," he responded, planting a kiss on my forehead. I cut my eyes at Jade. She rolled her eyes dismissively visibly seething. I heard the coach blow the whistle.

"Coleman! Griffin! Put her down unless you want another detention."

"Trouble- I mean Sang fell and is bleeding. We'll take her to nurse," Gabe said, visibly annoyed the coach was ignoring the fact I _was_ bleeding down my leg at this point.

Ms. French pursed her lips together. I didn't want the guys to get into to trouble and interrupted before she could get the chance to, "I'll be fine. It's not too bad." I was lying through my teeth, my ankle throbbed and I knew cuts from metal were nothing to take lightly.

"Good," she replied, turning her backs on us. Nathan slowly lowered me to the floor.

"Trouble, you're not going alone," Gabe insisted. His blue eyes were laced with concern.

I sighed, "I'll be okay Meanie." I limped out the gym hoping they wouldn't get themselves into more trouble already.

I limped down the hallway, trying to put as little pressure on my knee as possible so I wouldn't attract too much attention. I stopped in front of the stairs, my finger hovering over my lip. Should I go to the nurse or to Sean?

I didn't want to worry the guys and I knew they might overreact, after all, it's only a scratch.

I heard footsteps behind me and quickly realized they weren't going to let me go alone.

"Whoa Peanut where are you going? The office is this way," Nathan said, blocking me path to the staircase.

"I thought..." I stammered out, nervously poking at my lip

"Peanut don't do that. Just say what's on your mind," Nathan said, gently tugging my hand away from my face.

"Trouble, sweetie what were you thinking?" Gabriel asked, looking at my face.

"Um ... I thought that I was going to the nurse," I whispered.

Nathan swept me off my feet and walked in the direction of what I presume is the nurse's office.

"Dr. Green is probably there. He can do more about that cut than the nurse," said Gabriel, walking alongside Nathan.

I opened my mouth to protest Nathan carrying me around the school, but the pain in my ankle won out, "Okay..."I sighed, resigning myself to being carried like a doll. It didn't take long to arrive at the office and Dr. Green was already up and expecting us.

"Pumpkin what did you do now?" Sean teased, beeping my nose.

I blushed nervously; not sure if I should tell them the whole truth. They had enough on their plates and a little scuffle with Jade isn't that big of a deal. "I fell ..."

Gabe snorted "Trouble if that happened when you fell then we need to teach you how to walk."

Sean frowned and motioned for Nathan to put me down, "Sang, pumpkin... what really happened?" I shifted nervously on my feet, not wanting to lie to them but not wanting to upset them either.

Sean sighed,"Nathan, Gabe, go back to class. I can take care of Sang from here."

"But…" they protested.

"We can't have you skipping. You've missed too much already," Sean said, decisively. Grumbling, the guys shuffled out the door after kissing my forehead and telling me to text them the moment I could.


	2. Ankle Slips

Hey girlys! Thank you for all your reviews and follows. I greatly appreciate it :)

Part Two

"Sit on the desk, Pumpkin let me get out some bandages," said Sean, going in his desk for a first aid kit.

I hopped up without too much difficulty. I clasped my hands together in my lap, still biting my lip and swayed my feet a bit on top of the desk. I instantly regretted it when the shooting pain shot back up my ankle. I tried to hide the wince.

"Pumpkin what have I told you about that lip?" he scolded, returning with peroxide and bandages.

I smiled sheepishly willing my hands to stay at their sides and not near my lip. For some odd reason they all got extremely upset when I did this.

"So how did you really fall?" Sean asked, seriousness returning to features. His brow furrowed as he concentrated on cleaning the wound. I couldn't help, but notice how his lips pursed together when he worked. He had on a crisp white shirt rolled up at the sleeves with a slim green tie, pressed khaki trousers and loafers. His muscles flexed while he wrapped the bandages around my knee. I was so entranced I forgot to answer the question.

"Jade tripped me and I fell into the bleachers. She was talking about how North deserved someone prettier than me on his arm and I just kind of lost it. I tried to shimmy around her…I don't understand why she hates me so much," my gaze dropped to the floor slightly ashamed. I knew North would never think that way, but could he ever be really happy with me?

Sean touched his hand to my cheek, "Pookie she is jealous. And North would _never_ be interested in her in the slightest. You're beautiful, kind and genuine. Don't let that…girl…make you believe anything otherwise."

Did Dr. Green just call me beautiful? "I...Dr. Green. I mean Sean," I stammered. The words weren't stringing together. He put both hands on either side of my hips and grinned.

"Pookie, relax. You know by now I don't bite, unless that's what you want," he winked and turned to throw away the excess bandages, "Now let's clean that leg up. I can't have you walking around with caked up blood on your legs."

My stomach did a little flip flop. Did I want him to bite me? I wasn't completely naïve to the boys' flirting especially Sean's, but the way he said it did more than just make my stomach jump.

He rummaged around his desk drawers and reappeared with two bottles of water and a towel. He handed me one and cracked open the seal of the other. He swung a chair over and plopped down in between my legs. He untied my shoe laces and discarded both sneakers behind the desk leaving my pink, black and white zebra stripped socks. Meanie was insistent even in "these God damn ugly uniforms" I had a little bit of color.

Sean poured a generous amount of water on the towel and gingerly wiped any trace of blood off my leg. He did it so slow and tenderly I was brought back to my day at the spa with Victor when Lei managed to work every kink out of my body. The heat was rising to my cheeks. I was already blushing. I took a sip of water to relax and squealed when Sean tickled my foot. I felt a splash of water hit my chest and if possible turned a brighter red.

Fantastic. I'm sitting in Dr. Green's office in a wet t-shirt. I looked down to see the t-shirt plastered to my bra, the lace trim clearly visible. I think this one is a demi bra because I feel like my breasts are going to spill out any second even though Meanie swears they won't. Whatever it is Sean can't take his eyes off it.

"I'm so sorry," I said, sliding off the desk to get a paper towel. I put pressure on my hurt ankle and it buckled sending me sprawling into his lap.

His breathing was unsteady and his usually bright green eyes had darkened around the rim. He groaned and pulled me into his lap so my legs dangled off the side of his while his arm supported my back. "Pumpkin…why didn't you say your ankle hurt?" he asked, putting slight pressure on it.

I bit my lip and shifted so he could have better access to my ankle. His finger went to lips, "Sang, what did I tell you about touching that lip? Someone might want to touch them as well."

"Like who?" I felt that fire start to burn. Did he feel it too?

He cupped my chin and ran a finger across my bottom lip, "Like me."

My heart was beating out of my chest. He was staring at my lips like Kota did that day in the car. The way Luke did in the attic. The way Nathan does when I nibble on his finger.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I planted the lightest of kisses on his mouth. His eyes popped open to stare into mine, "Sang…" he whispered, rubbing circles on the back of my neck. I was going to respond when his lips met mine. He sucked on my bottom lip tugging gently with his teeth. Then did the same to my top lip. I gripped his shirt to pull him closer. I heard a silent intake of breath before both hands were tangling in my hair intensifying the kiss. He nibbled on my bottom lip and slid his tongue across my top. I parted my lips so he could massage his tongue across mine. I was surprised the chair hadn't caught fire.

He moved his lips from mine to situate my legs on either side of his. I gasped when I felt the bulge in his pants. The fire below my stomach had started to radiate.

Sean opened his eyes to stare into mine. "Sang, sweetie, if you don't feel comfortable with this I'll stop. I would never want you to have any regrets."

I shushed him with my finger and pressed my lips to his. He groaned in my mouth then wrapped his arms around my waist so our chests were pressing up against each other. His hands rubbed the smooth skin on my back and I shivered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lost myself in his scent. The bulge in his pants pressed against my thigh. The intensity had my whole body quaking. I moaned, running my tongue across his lips. His fists were gripping the sides of my t-shirt and rubbing up and down my waist.

Then the door swung open.


	3. Of course I know you're a girl

Hey girlys! So sorry it's been forever. Work and dance have been monopolizing all my time. By the time I get home I'm exhausted and this week my body finally gave out on me resulting in some complicated health issues. But the light at the end of the tunnel is coming! Recital is on Sunday and I will at least have my weekends back, but more importantly some desperately needed rest. But enough of me talking and on with the show. Enjoy!

Part 3

*Sang*

Mr. Blackbourne stood in the doorway, eyes wide, staring at us. I hastily hopped off Sean's lap and pulled my shirt down, feeling a little bit guilty. Mr. Blackbourne cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Dr. Green, I need to speak with Miss Sorenson privately," he said, lips pursed and hands folded across his chest.

"Owen..." he began holding up both hands. Mr. Blackbourne raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and regarded me slowly. My legs were knocking together so hard I think he could have heard it from his spot in front of the door.

"I will take care of Miss Sorensen, Dr. Green. You can go. I believe one of the students in gym took a basketball to the nose and needs an icepack," he said curtly. I felt horrible, but there was a piece of me hoping that it was Jade.

He shared some kind of silent communication with Mr. Blackbourne and snorted. "You're no fun Owen," he winked at me discreetly, fished out an icepack and headed out the door locking it behind him.

Mr. Blackbourne folded his arms across his chest, a slight frown on his perfect features, "Miss Sorenson, I need you to be honest with me. Did Dr. Green come onto you first or were you the one to kiss him?"

My fingers fluttered to my throat. I wasn't sure what he was implying by that question. Sean would never try to take advantage of me. He had to know that. I shifted from foot to foot unable to meet his piercing gaze. I jumped when I felt his hands on my shoulders. Jesus, I didn't realize he could walk so quietly.

"I need you to tell me, Sang," he said softly, cupping my chin so I was unable to stare at the floor.

"I did," I whispered hoarsely. His face was still stern not giving away any kind of emotion. I felt tears well up. Was I not supposed to? Did _he_ want me to? Oh God, maybe he thought I only had feelings for Sean. I couldn't let that happen. He was just as important to me as all of my boys.

I pushed past my anxiety and leaned forward so my lips would barely brush mine with his. His steel grey eyes bore into mine. I have never seen him hesitant about anything. Maybe I'm going too far? I pressed lightly on his lips before I lost my nerve. I pulled away fully expecting him to tell me how explicitly inappropriate it is for me to kiss him or Sean, but instead he grabbed both my cheeks and crushed my lips with his. I gave a shocked squeak, but quickly lost my grip on reality when I inhale the scent of spring soap.

He's Mr. Blackbourne, but he's also Owen. The same Owen who told me not to let the guys push me around. The same Owen who gave me flowers at Victor's recital and said he wanted me to stay with them. At the current moment, the same Owen who's tongue was massaging mine in my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck balancing my weight on my non-injured ankle. I gasp when both of his hands grab my backside and he hikes my legs up around his waist. I bite his lip when I feel his groin pressing against mine. Oh my, how are they both huge? Is it an Academy requirement? He groans and snatches the clip from my hair, "I always preferred it down."

The fire between my legs was beyond pulsating. I wrapped my legs around his waist securely and twist locks of his hair around my fingers starting from the nape of his neck. He growled a sound so unlike Mr. Blackbourne it sent shockwaves down my spine. He pinned me to the nearest bare wall possible with one hand holding both of my arms above my neck.

"Sang, look at me…" he said. This forced my eyes open. His hair was a tousled mess. His lips were just as swollen and red as mine were. His usual calm grey eyes were burning into me. I felt like he could see through my shirt - wait he probably could. I was breathing harder than I thought. All my blood was surging to the lower half of my body and I lost myself in his eyes so much I barely heard him speaking.

"You don't have to do anything. I don't want you regretting kissing me or Sean for that matter. I care about you and would _never_ want to be the cause of your discomfort," he said seriously.

I opened my mouth then closed it. "Mr. Blackbourne, I don't. You're amazing. I wondered if you thought of me as just the guys' friend you took in not…well a girl."

He laughed and nuzzled his nose to mine. "My God, Sang. I know you're a girl. A beautiful, sweet, wonderful girl! I've fallen for you as hard as.." he stopped and looked away like he had said too much.

"Well Owen. I thought you were upset about me getting frisky with Sang because we're in this sorry excuse for a school. I wouldnt have thought it was because you needed alone time with Pumpkin."

He gave me a wink and his millimeter smile before sliding me to the floor. I winced when I put pressure on my ankle and his eyes snapped to attention.

"Are you alright?"

"Jade" was my only response. Sean scooped me up so I was back on the desk.

Mr. Blackbourne rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Oh my goodness...he really was a ball of nerves from kissing me. A comment he made earlier made my heart stop beating. The guys! They would be devastated. They would hate me. They would demand I left the group.

"Pumpkin, take those thoughts right out of your head. They will huff and puff but they wouldn't want you to ever leave us. I can safely say Owen and I don't want you to go either."

"Dr. Green is correct, Miss Sorenson," Mr. Blackbourne reassured me.

I let out the breath I had been holding in. "I want to talk to them. You said I have to trust my family. And I want my family to trust me. If we didn't tell them they would be crushed. I can't...I can't have them angry. I care about all of you too much for that." I tried to keep the tears down. I didn't want to cry.

"Oh Pumpkin please don't cry," Dr. Green cupped my face in his hands.

Mr. Blackbourne appeared on his other side. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Well Miss Sorenson as a member of this family. I think you can call a family meeting tonight for us all to discuss and also decide what to do about this little Jade problem. I think twisting your ankle warrants intervention."

I was beaming from ear to ear.


End file.
